


sorry, you're not a winner

by angryboywonder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Summercamp AU!, Top!Jean, bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder
Summary: He huffs as he hops off the bus as soon as it arrives on the campgrounds. There’s birds chirping, people chattering, the sun blaring. He’s pulled from his thoughts as soon as someone bumps into him, and another person, and another person because he’s standing in the middle of the road as people are trying to grab their belongings and he has to hunt for his duffle bag. It’s under a large amount of other people’s luggage, and Eren almost thinks he doesn’t have the strength to grab it. He baseball grips the two straps together and pulls with as much power as he possibly can, and he has it! Only, it flies up and hits the person standing beside him and Eren almost falls with the weight as his bag bounces off it’s unintentional target.“I’m so sorry.” Eren sputters out, looking up at the man holding his nose with both hands.“Can you please watch where thefuckyou’re going?”If the guys voice wasn’t muffled, Eren wouldn’t have accidentally chuckled.“I didn’t see you…” he has to look down to hide his grin while he bites his lower lip.“Oh, you think this is funny? How about I hityouin the nose?”“Look, I said that I’m sorry! What, do you want me to kiss it better?”





	1. well then, see you again tomorrow

It’s only the first week of June and Eren is absolutely, positively upset.

 

He’s upset because his school convinced him to take on some type of leadership role for the summer, some form of community service, and his parents want him out of the house, socializing and spending less time lounging around or playing video games. They want him to learn value and responsibility.

 

There’s a list of items that he can and cannot bring on this trip, and one thing that stood out to Eren the most was the complete _lack of electronic devices that are allowed._ How is he supposed to stay in communication with his friends from home? _Snail mail?_

 

He huffs as he hops off the bus as soon as it arrives on the campgrounds. There’s birds chirping, people chattering, the sun blaring. He’s pulled from his thoughts as soon as someone bumps into him, and another person, and another person because he’s standing in the middle of the road as people are trying to grab their belongings and he has to hunt for his duffle bag. It’s under a large amount of other people’s luggage, and Eren almost thinks he doesn’t have the strength to grab it. He baseball grips the two straps together and pulls with as much power as he possibly can, and he has it! Only, it flies up and hits the person standing beside him and Eren almost falls with the weight as his bag bounces off it’s unintentional target.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Eren sputters out, looking up at the man holding his nose with both hands.

 

“Can you please watch where the _fuck_ you’re going?”

 

If the guys voice wasn’t muffled, Eren wouldn’t have accidentally chuckled.

 

“I didn’t see you…” he has to look down to hide his grin while he bites his lower lip.

 

“Oh, you think this is funny? How about I hit _you_ in the nose?”

 

“Look, I said that I’m sorry! What, do you want me to kiss it better?”

 

The guys eyes widen, and Eren knows how much more agitated he’s making him. Eren is sure he’s not helping the situation with his smart comments but he already doesn’t want to be here as it is and this guy didn’t have to get so worked up over a mistake.

 

“Who do you think you are?”

 

“Name's Eren, nice to meet you.” Eren doesn’t even care to know the guy’s name, however, he may now associate him with a horse as that’s what his face mostly resembles. “You know what? I have better things to do. Have fun finding your luggage.” And with that, he smiles and waves as he walks off, leaving the horse man with his eyebrows furrowed and mouth hanging open in disbelief.

 

It takes Eren about five minutes to find the office he’s supposed to check in at, he grabs his special camp counselor t-shirt, name tag and a map that shows him where to find his cabin. There’s supposed to be three other guys sharing it with him so he can only hope for the best roommates at this point. After he puts his belongings aside and is able to plop down on the bed, he looks over the schedule for the following day. The counselors are to wake up the campers at nearly the break of dawn and he’s starting to feel like he’s in school again and that this really isn’t a vacation. What’s the point of going off for the summer if you’re just going to be waking up early?

 

There’s no bright side to this and Eren is going to complain every chance he gets.

 

He puts the paper down on the bedside table and stretches as he walks over to the window. Admittedly, it’s a nice day. Since he’s not at home, he has no excuse to hide away in the cabin. Even though the rules state that you can’t have your cellular device on hand, he slides it into one of the pockets of his luggage and decides to take a nature stroll or get lost on the campgrounds. As a camp counselor, he should at least know where everything is and get himself acclimated.

 

The heat quickly makes him realize that he doesn’t really want to be outside. Even with sunglasses on, the sun is blaring and his skin is getting sticky. He manages to find the kitchen and several of the buildings where classes are going to be held. Over a bridge, there’s a field with bleachers which Eren is sure is very important. By the water, there’s a breeze and he decides that’s where he’ll take his rest stop.

 

He allows himself to fall back onto the deck, arms sprawled as he takes a deep breath and basks in it. The sun isn’t as bad with the cool breeze and he closes his eyes. It’s not even ten minutes until he feels footsteps creaking on the deck. Eren rolls over on his stomach, making immediate eye contact with _him._

 

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Eren huffs, standing back on his feet.

 

“I was trying to enjoy a good stroll.”

 

“Really? Me, too.” He wants to add something smart, like his stroll got ruined as soon as he saw the guy’s ugly face, but he didn’t want to push it too much.

 

“I’m obviously not having a good time anymore.” He crosses his arms and Eren regrets not insulting his horse-like features.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m heading back to my cabin.” Eren shoves his hands in his pockets and heads back over the bridge. It’s not that far of a walk from where he started though it does take him a minute to get back on the right track. He can feel the presence of horse face behind him and he throws a look over his shoulder. “Can I help you?”

 

“I’m not following you, if that’s what you’re thinking. I couldn’t care less about where you’re going. I just want to get back to my own cabin as well.”

 

Eren sends him a shifty look and rolls his eyes as he shrugs his shoulders. He just keeps walking. Before he knows it, he’s back at his cabin and _why is douchebag still here?_

 

“Okay, what the fuck?” Eren flips around, and even the other guy is confused. From inside, he’s greeted by who he assumes is his new roommates, and they know his name, and he can’t believe it took him that long to realize that the third roommate is who is now his sworn enemy. “Oh.” Eren stands by the door, arms hanging by his sides as the two boys come out to excitedly introduce themselves. He quickly learns that their names are Marco and Connie, and they’re from _Jean’s_ high school. If Eren could drag his friends from home with him here, he would. They got stuck with other activities this summer, which are probably far better than the situation that Eren is in right now.

 

For the most part, everyone is settled in and Eren is so, so ecstatic that the bed Jean picked is at the other side of the cabin. He couldn’t imagine having the bed that was directly next to him. That’s where Marco is and he’s okay with that guy being the barrier between the two.

 


	2. war of hormone

 

It’s too early. Too, too early. Eren is blinking the tears in his eyes away each time he yawns and can’t stop rubbing crust from out of the corners of his eyes. He’s supposed to be helping the kids as they paint and he can’t find it in him to _stop the chaos._ Each counselor is given an activity to monitor, and for some reason he got the art class. There are brushes, the kids just chose their fingers. Well, most of them. There’s one kid in particular that is quietly in the back of the classroom, pretty much out of sight out of mind of the craziness and actually seems to be taking his time on whatever it is he is painting.

 

There are kids fighting over colors and Eren doesn’t understand why, because he’s watching as they’re ignoring the fact that they have a cup of water by each of their canvases, that’s there _specifically_ to rinse before they dip into a different color, and now the colors are merging and becoming hybrid colors and it all looks terrible. It’s a lost cause at this point, but he has approximately thirty more minutes of this mess and all he can do is lean against a desk with his arms crossed as he yawns, over and over again. He has better things to worry about, such as the fact that _Jean Kirschtein_ is his roommate for the next six weeks.

 

He almost doesn’t notice as the good kid in the back runs up to him with his painting. He holds the canvas up, high above his head and smiles a toothy grin. “Look!” It’s a coherent piece of work that displays a field with a single flower in the center, and it’s far better than the splat art that the others have been creating.

 

“Good job, dude.” Eren smiles, giving him a thumbs up.

 

The kid runs back to his desk and Eren watches as he independently takes his utensils over to the sink to wash them off. He already knows he’ll have to instruct the others but he’s glad one of them is compliant.

 

It takes Eren about two of the weeks before he actually gets used to the routine. His group of high school counselors are supposed to help with meal prep and cleanup in the morning in assistance of breakfast, and slowly Eren has been waking up quicker throughout the morning. He remembers his first day, he imagined after breakfast he would be fueled up and able to function during his art class, but there was a crash as he was monitoring the kids and he wanted nothing more than to go back to bed.

 

He still has the same class to monitor and each day he’s given different prompts and he wishes that this could be like high school where, if the teacher absolutely has nothing set up, the students could watch a movie. This camp is strict on electronics and very focused on socializing, leadership, good comradery, and the great outdoors and he knows that would be unacceptable.

 

His relationship with Jean has not improved over the slightest since day one. He already knows that if he knew Jean from his high school, he’s the kind of guy who shoves nerds into lockers to make himself look cool. He’d probably be one of his best friend Armin’s biggest bully. There’s a tension when the two are together and if they weren’t at camp, they’d have thrown hands already. Everyday when their superiors are around, they have to be all smiles and act as if they actually enjoy one another’s company.

 

After lunch every day, they have “cabin time” where they get to relax in their cabins and they have an hour before they get to emerge into their outdoor activities. They’ve learned that their roommates like wandering around and having no downtime so sometimes Eren finds himself slammed against the wall of their cabin or on his knees with Jean’s cock down his throat. It’s the closest he can get to making Jean weak without partaking in violence and he knows the other feels the same.

 

It's one night, Jean crawls into bed with Eren and just the bed sinking makes him jump. The older boy’s shushes him, laying a hand over his mouth as he gets closer. But he can’t help it, he keeps watching across the room. Their roommates are still sound asleep, no changing in their movements or breathing.

 

Jean easily slides himself underneath the blankets and positions himself on top of Eren until he’s straddling him. Eren can feel the erection in his pants rubbing against him and he’s growing one of his own as Jean kisses along his neck, nipping and sucking in a way that sends a shiver down his spine. He bucks up, gasping softly as he grinds up into Jean.

 

“I hate you..” he whispers, biting his lip. And Jean chuckles against his neck.

 

“I hate you, too.” He mutters softly, pulling back to kiss him roughly. Eren wants to moan, and they’re not even doing anything yet, but Jean drives him _so crazy_. He hates the fact that he has the constant urge to punch the guy in the face and yet he secretly loves the idea of Jean destroying him with his cock.

 

Eren lets Jean take control of the kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth as he grabs a fist full of hair, and Eren almost whimpers at the feeling of his hair being pulled. Instead, his breath hitches in his throat as he lets his head get pulled whichever way.

 

When Jean slides his cock into Eren, it takes all he has in him to remain quiet. His breathing is heavy but tense at the same time. He’s sure if it wasn’t for the bed creaking, Jean would be pounding into him right now. They can’t risk it, they can’t risk their roommates waking up and catching them. The both of them are under the blankets, bodies glued together as they slowly move with each other. Eren tries to spread his knees as much as physically possible with the space they’re in, face and chest pressed down into the bed. He wishes he could look over his shoulder and watch Jean, something tells him to remain hidden or as hidden as he can. Every time Jean slows down or pauses, Eren grinds his ass up and down his cock. He’ll speed up as fast as he can before the bed starts making noise and then he’ll go back to the slower pace and let Jean take over.

 

The blond hunches over Eren and slides a hand around his throat, pulling back until the tip of his cock is nearly all the way out and then he slams back in, grinding his cock in short movements, keeping himself deep, deep inside of Eren, and Eren feels his eyes water. He squeezes his eyes shut and he knows that the reason Jean has such a grip on his throat is to keep him from screaming, and that alone is enough to make him want to cum. He’s getting closer with each stroke to his insides and he’s feeling so desperate. “P-Please..” he manages out, tilting his head back to expose more skin to Jean.

 

Jean inches his fingers up to run his hand along Eren’s jaw. Eren stick his tongue out to lick his thumb and then he’s sucking on it with his mouth. He can’t help it, he moans, and it’s low and soft and sounds so needy and high pitched. He feels Jean’s cock twitch inside him and he has to clinch his muscles over it as he tries to grind his ass against him, get him in as deep as he possibly can before Jean grabs onto his hips to put him to a halt. “You’re such a fucking whore, you know that?” Jean whispers against his ear, smirk present in his tone and Eren is shivering and melting into the sheets.

 

“Only for you.” Eren chuckles softly, finally getting the stability he needs as he props himself up on his elbows and turns his head over his shoulder. Before he even gets the chance to fully glance over, Jean is grabbing the back of his head and shoving his face down into the bed, collapsing him onto his shoulders. He nearly yelps at the rough handling but is taken aback at the feeling of Jean’s cock moving inside him. Eren hums in pleasure, gripping the sheets tightly as he strokes him just right.

 

The pace picks up again and the bed is making only minimal noise - but it’s still risky. Jean doesn’t stop, he keeps fucking Eren until he’s spilling inside of him and even then he’s still fucking his cum out of him. It makes Eren lose it and reach his own orgasm, biting onto his pillow hard as he makes a mess of the bed underneath him.

 

Jean makes a joke, tells him to have fun cleaning up the mess and then he leaves him on his own and heads back to his side of the cabin. Eren tries to remain calm and has to focus his energy on one thing at a time. First, he needs to worry about the cum leaking out of him so he pads his nude self to the bathroom to clean up. He’ll figure out his bed afterwards.


	3. sun shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love these boys so much!!!

The weekend before camp ends for the summer, there’s a trip planned that makes Eren feel like he’s  _ really camping.  _ For a few weeks, the kids were shown how to pitch a tent and build a fire and now they actually get to put their new found skills to use. Now, they’re all packing into a bus and heading off into one of the more secluded parts of the campgrounds. It’s not a terrible drive, but it’s enough to have Eren slouching in the back with his arms crossed and hoping the drive isn’t longer than twenty minutes because everyone is loud and excited and the chattering makes his head want to explode. 

 

He has approximately six more days before he gets to go home and something about it is bittersweet. He can’t  _ wait _ to go home. Air conditioning, food that he doesn’t have to prepare, endless amounts of video games, what more could he ask for? Not only that, he doesn’t have to deal with Jean Kirschtein figuratively up his ass, being outrageously obnoxious and overall the worst person Eren has ever come into contact with. 

 

The bus is still moving yet one of the campers comes up to Eren, pencil in hand with a stack of sticky notes in the other. “Do you know how to draw a dog?” 

 

“No, I don’t.” Eren chuckles, sitting up straight in his seat. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

The older boy blinks, letting out a long string of  _ uhhhh _ ’s as he shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

Eren bites his lower lip and turns the child around, pointing over his head to the row of seats that are a few down from them. “You should to ask Jean to draw you a dog. He’s great at drawing.” He actually has no idea if Jean even knows how to draw. And then Eren realizes,  _ he’s the one who’s been assisting the art classes, and he doesn’t even know how to draw a dog.  _ He huffs the biggest sigh as soon as the poor kid walks away. 

 

As soon as they’re parked, him and his peers are immediately instructed to help out. They’re broken up into groups, some counselors are helping with the tents, others carrying stuff out of the bus, setting up the camp area, and Eren is with Marco in charge of collecting firewood. His job isn’t that bad, other than the fact some of the kids think actual twigs are suitable for fire. He tells them good job and doesn’t stop his hunt. 

 

By the time they come back to site, all the kids in their group holding firewood in their arms excitedly, the tents are built, chairs are set up, ice chests are out and everyone is happy. Eren lets Marco help the kids organize the fireplace so that once it starts getting dark, they’ll only have to light it. They have all the ingredients they need to assemble s’mores and Eren honestly cannot wait for it to get dark. He’s sure that at some point they’re going to be singing songs with the kids or telling scary stories but all he needs is a good s'more to stay sociable. 

 

It’s getting harder throughout the day. With every chance Jean gets, he’s smacking Eren upside the head, sticking a finger in his ear, or pantsing him when the kids or any other authoritative figure is not looking. It’s not as bad as the other day when they were playing games and he was partnered with Jean for an egg toss. Jean didn’t even toss, he threw, and Eren had egg smashed into his face. It was played off as an accident but Eren  _ knew. _

 

During their time around the campfire, Eren made sure to sit at opposite ends from Jean, yet he couldn’t ignore the stares and ridiculous facial expressions he was receiving from the taller boy. At some point during the night, Jean would make gestures to Eren, most of which included Jean connecting his index finger with his thumb, and then use his opposite index finger to thrust inside of the whole he made with his other hand, over and over again, until Eren had to get up to take a walk because  _ how immature is this guy? _

 

When they’re told to pick a tent to sleep in, Jean is sliding an arm around Eren’s shoulders with a grin and the shorter boy knows exactly why but smiles and agrees that he’ll be sleeping with Jean. A lot of the kids are packed into a bigger tent that’s centered in the middle of their camping area. The adults are put into a smaller tent that’s directly next to it just to properly monitor them, however, some of the younger children are to sleep in a tent with a counselor. 

 

Getting in the tent was an entire ordeal of the two of them arguing over who gets to sleep on what side of the tent, where they get to keep their belongings, and eventually Jean chucks their bags to one side of the tent, almost knocking it over in the process and it gets to the point where Connie is outside asking if they’re okay and they have to laugh it off. Sometimes they forget that they have to be civilized. But as soon as they can ignore each other and continue getting ready for bed, they’re under the covers, everything is quiet, and everything is fine. 

 

Eren feels himself drifting in and out of sleep. It’s hard to stay asleep with Jean behind him tossing and turning. His breathing sounds heavy which means he might actually be asleep, especially with the humming and mumbling he’s doing. Eren doesn’t think the taller boy is making words, he might be having a dream. 

 

He rolls over, coming face to face with the boy. From the soft look on his face, Jean looks like a nice person when he’s not awake making Eren’s life a living hell. It’s dark but there’s the littlest amount of light coming in from the lamps that’s hung outside their tents and he can see the features on Jean’s face scrunching up as he shoves his face into his pillow, breath hitching and exhaling. 

 

Eren shifts onto his back and closes his eyes, allowing himself to fall back asleep. It has to be only twenty minutes later when Jean is distressed again, and this time Eren has to shake him awake before he gets too loud. Jean jumps up into a sitting position, a hand clutching his chest. Eren is laying there, propped up on an elbow as his hand stays resting on one of Jean’s thighs. “I-I’m sorry, you seemed like you were having a nightmare…” He sputters out. 

 

He can see Jean’s body relax and he lays back down, quiet for a moment. “Sorry about that.” 

 

“What were you dreaming about?” 

 

“Nothing.” Jean responds flatly, rolling over to where his back faces Eren. 

 

And Eren really wants to press and ask him about it again but he knows it’s not the most respectful thing to do. Though, why is Eren so concerned about it? He hates Jean. He secretly wishes he would get eaten or taken away by a bear. Still, he can’t help frowning at the way Jean is pushing him away. 

 

“Can I… do anything to help?” He asks softly, hesitantly walking his fingers along Jean’s arm. Almost all at once, he can feel Jean tense and relax under his touch. The taller boy’s body sinks and then he’s on his back, turning his head to face Eren. 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

Eren smiles, a genuine smile at Jean for the first time since he’s met him. He doesn’t even say anything in response, just closes the gap between them by pressing their lips together. This isn’t a kiss like the other ones they’ve shared, with aggression and hate, or even desperation, this is a soft kiss that’s sort of saying that they’re there for one another. A part of Eren is telling himself that there has to be a reason that Jean acts the way he does. Is he a person who genuinely doesn’t know how to express his feelings? Does he tease Eren in a way to tell him that he actually enjoys his company? Did he lash out on him the first time they met because he doesn’t have the best social skills? Eren doesn’t know, but he knows right now that he’s the one who can make Jean calm down in a bad situation. 

 

They kiss like this, slow and soft until Jean is grabbing his hands at Eren’s hips and pulling him on top of his lap. The blankets get messed up and Eren has to shove them to the side with a small chuckle, and then his lips are back on Jean’s. Jean is smiling into the kiss, combing his fingers into Eren’s hair and gripping gently as he slides his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues play together and Eren can feel the bulge growing beneath him. He pulls from Jean’s lips, kissing along his law as he teasingly moves his hips against the taller boy’s. 

 

Jean hums, folding his arms above his head as he tilts his head to the side, giving more room for Eren to work. Eren is sure that there’s going to be a mark at this point but he doesn’t care. It actually excites him to think that he’s going to leave his mark on Jean Kirschtein. 

 

All while he’s nipping and sucking at his neck, Jean is reaching an arm over, grabbing at his backpack. He pulls out something from the bag and Eren can hear a  _ pop _ , indicating that he’s opened a bottle. His sleep shorts are pulled down as far as they’ll go, stopping midway to his thighs and Jean has to chuckle. 

 

“Not wearing any underwear?” 

 

“No…” Eren laughs softly, resting his face in the crook of Jean’s neck as he feels a lubed up finger prodding at his entrance. He lets out a choked out moan at the feeling of the digit sinking into him slowly, hands tightly gripping at the front of Jean’s shirt. It’s when there’s two fingers inside of him that he starts grinding his hips, whimpering in Jean’s ear about how badly he wants to feel his cock inside of him. 

 

It takes Eren begging at least three times for Jean to leave him empty and flip them over. All the other times that they’ve fucked, Eren has been on his knees, but something about being in this position made his chest flutter and he isn’t sure if it’s about this intimacy they’re displaying right now, or him genuinely seeing Jean in a different light. 

 

Jean leans in and presses their lips together as he’s pushing his cock into Eren, arms wrapped around his thighs to hold him up, hips making gentle rocking motions. 

 

Eren is so eager at this point. He grabs Jean’s face with both hands, kissing him back desperately with a moan as he pushes his hips down, taking in as much of Jean’s cock as he physically can while knocking his legs out of the taller boy’s arms. The motion alone was swift enough to make his arms drop down, elbows holding him up. He lets Eren work his way onto his erection, grinding and writhing beneath him and the visual itself was enough to make Jean want to cum. 

 

Their pace goes back and forth, from fast and needy, to agonizingly teasing, to slow and passionate. So many times Jean has slowed down to kiss all over Eren, on his lips, to his neck and he even left some marks of his own. 

 

This time when he cums inside of him, he helps him clean up. It’s a lot of shuffling around the tent, grabbing a towel that should’ve been used for swimming, and them running out of the camping area with wet wipes and Jean holding his cell phone as a flashlight so that Eren can properly clean up - the best that he can on a camping trip. 

 

And because they don’t want to go to bed just yet, they venture out until they find some water and sit by it, enjoying each other’s company as the sun starts to rise and they have to run back before their friends wonder where they went. 

 


	4. tear in my heart

When the two are confronted about the bruises on their necks, Eren keeps his mouth shut while he listens to Jean shrug it off like it was nothing, appearing to have no idea what their friends are talking about. The rest of the day, or even for the next few days, Jean acts like their night shared in the tent didn’t happen. He continues on teasing Eren, shooting paper spitballs at him during class, jumping out from behind corners and nearly making his heart stop, or tripping him when they’re rushing in the kitchen and causing him to drop trays of food.

 

Eren was really feeling something with Jean. An admiration, a gleam of hope… something.

 

But he’s thinking now that maybe he was being stupid.

 

It’s the night before they go home and he can’t get comfortable. He can’t fall asleep for the life of him and for once, he’s laying around wondering if Jean is going to crawl into his bed as usual. It doesn’t happen and he wants to scream. Looking at his phone that he keeps hidden under his pillow, he watches the time as the minutes drag on, and soon the hours. As soon as midnight hits, he hops out of bed, slips on his shoes, and goes for a walk. His stomach keeps doing flips and he needs some fresh air to clear his head.

 

He soon finds himself sinking onto a bench, hugging his arms to himself at the breeze going by. It’s cold, so, so cold and he thinks he should’ve brought a jacket but the sound of the wind whirling, trees blowing is soothing to him. He lets his head hang back as he leans his shoulders against the backrest of the bench and takes a deep breath.

 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” The voice alone makes Eren jump, forcing himself to sit up straight as he looks at Jean standing there, hands in his pockets with a drowsy look to his figure.

 

“I could ask you the same thing…” Eren is still shivering and his teeth won’t stop chattering. He can see the clear frown on Jean’s face as he slips his hoodie off his body, leaving him in a muscle shirt as he gives the piece of clothing to Eren. And he tries to put a hand out to stop him, to say _no,_ but then Jean is actually sliding the fabric over Eren’s head and he has no choice but to comply and wear it. And it smells just like him.

 

Eren crosses his arms, looking away as he clears his throat and speaks again, “Are we just _not_ going to talk about Saturday night?”

 

“Yeah, we had amazing s’mores.”

 

“ _Jean.”_ Eren says desperately, looking up at the taller boy towering in front of him.

 

“I know.” Jean mutters, stepping closer until their legs are knocking. He kneels down in front of Eren, resting his arms on top of his lap as he looks at him. “I wanted to, uh, tell you thank you. For helping me.”

 

“Helping you?”

 

“Getting me through the night…” Eren rolls his eyes, leaning away as he props an arm on the armrest, avoiding any direct eye contact he can get with Jean. “Eren, I really like you.”

 

“Then why do you keep fucking with me?” Eren finally snaps, shoving Jean’s arms off him as he stands back on his feet. Jean is about to say something, but as soon as he opens his mouth, Eren is shoving him. “No! Did you not realize that you were acting like _nothing_ happened the next day? You went back to being an obnoxious _douchebag_ and now I feel like I’ve completed wasted my time with you.”

 

Jean steps back, looking hurt as he holds a hand over his mouth. He’s quiet now. “You really feel that way?”

 

The tone of his voice has Eren feeling at a loss for words. “A little…”

 

“Eren, I laid off because I knew that this all would be ending soon. How was I to know that you felt the same?” Jean is lingering now, keeping his gaze down low and Eren has to reach out and grab onto his arm because at this point, he doesn’t know how close Jean is to walking away on him.

 

“I don’t know… I thought that you knew!”

 

“How do I know if you don’t tell me?”

 

Eren furrows his eyebrows, pulling Jean closer, and he now grabs onto both of his hands. “I could say the same to you.”

 

“I thought you knew.” Jean responds sarcastically, chuckling.

 

Eren steps onto the tips of his toes, hooking his arms around Jean’s neck as he presses their lips together. He doesn’t feel completely at ease, it’s still very much on his mind that they’ll be parting ways in only hours now but being in Jean’s arms is all he needs to be satisfied at this moment. They stay like that, exchanging kisses until Jean decides he absolutely cannot withstand the cold anymore and the two of them walk back to their cabin. They slip into Eren’s bed and hide under the covers, laughing softly and whispering to each other. They take this opportunity to learn more about each other, what their favorite foods are, favorite colors, the type of music they listen to. Eren learns that Jean has a shitty garage band with his friends and Jean learns that Eren has an older adopted sister that beats his ass a lot, despite the two of them taking martial arts together.

 

As Eren listens to Jean talk about himself, he can’t help feeling incredibly _giddy_. Other than the night they spent together camping, sharing a tent, this is the closest and most civilized they’ve been. Teasing each other, making each other’s lives a living hell, and having sex is _nothing_ compared to the time they’re spending right now. Jean is okay when he’s not embarrassing Eren.

 

Most of their bags were already packed the night before and all they really had to do in the morning was help the campers find their proper groups, get them to the respective bus and do a roll call. Once everyone was set, their luggage was on the bus, it was time to go. The two boys lingered around quite longer as they exchange glances, not really wanting to leave. When Eren came here for the summer, he wanted nothing more than to go home, and now he wants nothing more than to stay with the person he met. “I don’t want to go.” He chuckles, fiddling with his fingers while he walks over to Jean.

 

“You better go before your bus leaves you.” Jean grins, reaching an arm out and he pulls Eren close to him, rubbing a hand over his back.

 

“You have my phone number, right?” He mutters in a muffled tone, face pressed into Jean’s chest.

 

“Of course. I’ll even text you on the ride home.”

 

Eren looks up at Jean, pursing his lips. “Remember, we have to hang out soon. You only live an hour away from me.”

 

The taller boy laughs, ruffing up Eren’s hair. “I’ll borrow my mom’s car or something…”

 

Eren nods, pulling away. He feels his nose twitching and he’s _definitely not going to cry,_ so he says his final goodbye, one last time, and jogs his way back over to his bus, giving a quick look over his shoulder at Jean before he hops on. He barely has a chance to sit down and his phone is already vibrating in his pocket.

 

**Have a safe trip, cutie.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me when you guys think! 
> 
> also, don't forget to follow me on tumblr! (:
> 
> https://angryboywonder.tumblr.com/


End file.
